Little Things Change the Future
by Death's-wife15
Summary: What if someone convents Regulus Black to run away before he took the dark mark? What if they traveled around the world learning new magic? What if they came back before the Potters were attacked? What if James and Regulus set up a marriage contract between their children and their wives agreed? Dumbles and select Weasley bashing and rated M for paranoia.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story so at least try to be nice and don't be scared give little criticism. If you go all out and upset me I will use a mental baseball ball bat to hit you in the head.

LINEBREAKIDON'TKNOWHOWTODOTHISOI'MSORRY!

Regulus didn't know what to think. Standing in front of him is his best and only friend. At age 15 he was just told through a letter from his mother when he get home he was to take the dark mark.

"ulus... Reg...an….REGULUS ANSWER ME!" screamed Katherine.

"W-what….oh sorry." Regulus blushes.

Katherine was a beautiful girl. And if he was honest with himself he was madly in love with her. She had the whitest hair that he ever seen. It fell all the way to her thighs in a mess of curls. She was also rather tan with the lightest purple eyes he fell in love with when he first saw them. Not that he ever admit to anyone else than to himself and maybe her one day.

"I think I have a solution to this." Katherine whispered.

"And what's that?" Regulus asked.

"Runaway with me."

"But..But what about your schooling. I can't take that away from yo-"

Katherine cut him off with a kiss. At first he was shocked but he started to kiss back and she was happy he kissed back. She also happened to love him back. She knew he loved her as she loved him. After all she saw it in his eyes when she was old enough to understand.

"My schooling is not important if you get hurt and besides if you get the dark mark they will never like our relationship." She mumbles against his lips.

And it was true. Her mother was a muggle-born and her father was a pure-blood squib just like her father's parents were. And the only reason she is at hogwarts is her mother was british. From her father she was Greek and Russian. That was another reason they won't like her, she is a foreigner.

"How will we run away though?"Regulus asked.

"When we get off the train we run to muggle London. Then we go to gringotts and get passports then we travel all around the world. Maybe go to japan first because I heard they got technology working around magic. How does that sound?" Katherine asked sitting on his lap.

Regulus thought about It before he smiled and said " It sounds like a plan."

So for the rest of the week they planned on what to do and were to go and where to do their NEWTs. They are hopeful about their plan and that no one will know of it. But one person did, but she wasn't going to tell after all Lily Evans knew they just wanted the other to be safe. She also knew Regulus' mother was going to blame Sirius because of it so after Walburga confronted Sirius she will tell him why he left and with whom he left with because after all the hufflepuff girl will probably be family soon.

LINEBREAKANDIREALLYAMSORRYFORNOTKNOWINGHOWTODOTHIS

So this is my first chapter. Hoped you liked it and please leave a comment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi. So since the first one was really really short (well by my standers) I decided to do this one longer. Also this story will have irregular updates so don't expect much of a schedule. I really hope you don't mind. Also I'll be telling you you were they go in short little paragraphs but not every were.**

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

It wasn't really that hard to get pass Regulus' mother. All Katherine had to do was put him in some muggle clothes and pass the bearer. Now all they had to do was get on the Knight bus and go to gringotts and get everything they need and wanted. They had a lot of fun on the bus. And when they got to the bank they didn't have to wait long. Regulus decided that they were going to work their way to japan.

GREECE

They been in a lot of country's across Europe but so far they love greece and they were picking up all the magic books they can in order to learn about the magic of the country. So far they had half of a expandable trunk. They also have a trunk for trinkets they have collected.

RUSSIA

Now they had a lot of fun with this and they got a lot of good alcohol that they were going to save. And Regulus got into a lot of fights and won most of them. But when he lost them he went down spectacular. Kat (as Regulus started calling her) had fun exploring the sites and wildlife.

CHINA

Now they had a great time here. They ran across the Great Wall and Kat had to stop Regulus from looking to far over. He was about to fall over at least a dozen times if she hadn't been there to stop him from falling over.

JAPAN

Now this was a hell of a good time. With the cosplay and the technology as well as the food. They grab anything and everything that caught their attention. Regulus found a toy Stitch that moved like it was alive that he plan to give to Kat. But that was not the only thing he plan to give to her. Inside his pocket was a ring box the had a pretty little ring that had blue and purple jewels surrounding a black diamond on a silver band. He bought it when they were back in Germany when they passed by a jewelry store.

AUSTRALIA

Regulus finally got the courage to ask Kat to marry him. After a year and 1/2 of running and exploring, he asked her to marry him. He felt like a weight has been lifted of his shoulders when she said yes. He loved her more then anything just like her. They decided to do a simple wedding were Regulus wore a tux and Katherine wore a pretty white kimoto. They in a stench got hitch in a random country but they wouldn't have it any other way.

A few mouths after their wedding (nearing their 2 years since they ran away) they hit a bump. One that had to make them go back to England. Katherine was 4 mouths pregnant and they needed to sing him/her up for Hogwarts. They were just glad that they took their NEWTs back in Japan so when the baby was born he/she couldn't be taken away from them for not finishing their schooling. So they booked the next flight to London to sign up the baby.

JUSTTYPINGINRANDOMTHINGHERESOOOONOWI'MBORDTRYINGTOTHINKOFTHINGSTOTYPE!

 **And so here is the second chapter. I hope you like it. Also I'm trying to make the chapters longer.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi hi again. So I hope you like it so far and don't be afraid to tell me what you think. Also I'm setting up a poll soon. You'll have to find out after this story. I finally found out how to do a line break. How cool is that. I think.**

As they land they could not help but feel as though something sad was going to happen in the future. So when they landed Regulus went to get a car so they can get to the hotel that Katherine had already got a room for. As she sat there and waited for Regulus to pull up she can't help but think of how Sirius will feel when he finds out that his baby brother is married and has a child on the way before he does. She giggled at the thought. Regulus pulled you the car and they went to the hotel. Tomorrow they were going to Hogwarts to sign the little one you. But they didn't know was that tomorrow they are going to meet a couple and a special baby and change a certain old mans plans greatly.

As they made their way to Albus' office when they ran into the Potters. James was shocked to see Regulus and even more when he saw him holding hands with Kat. Lily was also shocked, but also really happy. She was starting to say something when Harry started to cry, so she went to get him to calm down. James took this time to talk to the couple.

"Regulus what are you doing here, well besides probably coming to pay for the Hogwarts schooling?" he asked?says.

"Well we came here to, as you said, Pay for the little ones schooling and then we were going to contact Sirius" Says Kat much to James shock.

"That's...That's good to know" James says before Lily elbows him, giving a pointed looked.

"We know were he's at would you like to come with us?" asked Lily.

"Sure we will take you up on that offer, seeing s we have no idea were to look for him. Well after we pay for the schooling" answers Regulus.

James and Lily just nods and say they will meet them here when they are done. As they walk away they didn't know they just changed little Harry's future.

After the left the headmaster's office (with Albus trying to get information out of them and for daring to tell Regulus he should become a spy) the left with the Potters.

When they got to the House and got in on the secret they meet with Remus and Sirius, who was shocked to see his brother married and going to have a child before him, but all around happy to know he was going to have a niece or nephew. They sat around and talk what has been going on in there life and Kat and Lily cooed over Harry as he played with his toys. A few hour later the two married couples were left alone. That's when Katherine confessed her worries and Lily had to agreed especially about the children and being forced to marry some one from a bad family or like the Weasleys. James and Lily looked confused so Kat explained what she saw and heard when she was at the bank and Regulus was getting money from the vault. Apparently Mrs. Weasley was expecting a girl and she was talking about how she was going to make a marriage contract with the baby and young Harry Potter. Lily was horrified to learn that. Regulus and James shared a look. That's when Regulus spoke up.

"How about a marriage contract between our daughter and your son?"

Lily and Katherine looked shocked, but thought about about it. In the end the women nodded and agreed it's for the best. James wanted to know when to do. Lily said now, and when asked why it's to make sure no one tried to stop it. So after that the group went to Gringotts and got everything settle and no one knew better. After that the grouped separated and Regulus and Katherine want back to the hotel, but the Potters stayed at Gringotts and made sure that if they had any more children that the kids could not have a marriage contract made without their or the children's guardians permission. After that they went home happy, But when they got home Lily ran to the bathroom and puked up for the 5th time that day. James ran a diagnosis on her to find out she was pregnant again.

And as I said above there will be a poll and I want you to vote on what the gender/s should be. SO... With that I finished up this chapter and I'm sorry for not updating on time. PLEASE FORGIVE ME! And Good-Bye for now.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello readers. It is I. Right now I like to thank you for the reviews. And to** **darkord** **I am trying to make it longer, but I thank you for telling me that. Also to Outofthisworldgal Harry is about a year old or about 11 mouths. I would like to make a point that Katherine is 7 mouths pregnant. Sorry for not putting the poll up also, it's because I'm still new to this. ANNNNNDDDDDD I STILL don't know how to do a line break so back to the words.**

 **THISSUCKSIWILLTRYTOFINDAWAYTOGETALINEBREAKONTOTHEPAGEBUTFORNOWYOUARESTUCKWITHTHIS**

The next time the Black family saw the Potters is a week later. Lily when she saw them she walk over and said she wanted to ask them something.

"What is it Lily?" asked Kat.

"Well James and I talked it over and we wanted to know if you wanted to be godparents to the baby that we will be having" she says as she smiles in pure joy.

"OH! We would love to. If you be the godparents to ours" stated Kat.

While the women were off in their own little world talking about how cute babies are, James (who was holding Harry) and Regulus just laugh at their wives display. As they started to talk Harry decided to be know by turning Katherine's dress purple, witch had them all cracking up. After that they left. James and lily to the book store and Regulus and Kat to their newly bought home.

 **IT'SATIMESKIPKATISGIVINGBIRTHWITHREGULUSANDSIRIUSFREAKINGOUTANDLILYWITHJAMESLAUGHINGATTHEM**

Regulus was pacing the hallways listening to Kat's screaming, wincing when a nasty curse was fire at him. Sirius was laughing at him until Katherine screamed at him for laughing at Regulus. How she knew that they didn't know. The whole time Lily and James were amused, but didn't say anything. Remus was there also there, he got along great with Kat. With both of them complaining about taking care of over grown children and then trading stories about how they discipline them. This made bout the Black men horrified. After 3 hours of labor a nurse came out holding a little pink blanket. Regulus took the little girl and gazed at the baby. From what he can see she has Katherine's hair and when she opened up her eyes he saw his blue/gray eye color.

"What's her name?" asked James.

"What? Oh! Her name is Star Crystal Black" answered Regulus.

"You're allowed to see your wife now" said the nurse.

And with that the group went into the hospital room were they saw a tired Kat. Everyone gave a congrats and got to hold Star at least once. But what got the Women squealing was before they left Harry gave Star a kiss on the cheek. A few days later, when they are fit to go home. They have a rough few months. A 5 mouths pregnant Lily came to their house with Harry on Halloween. What she didn't know was that she changed their fate. As they sat there talking Lily felt the words fall. They made their way to the house they saw a destroyed home and a dead body. Lily was on the ground crying, before they hear pop and see Dumbledore coming up the path. At first he seemed sad but then he suggest to Lily that she should send Harry to her sister. Lily got so mad that she told him that he will have nothing to do with her family anymore. Then he tried to say that he was just looking out for them and said that he had set up a marriage contract with the Weasely's and Harry and that all he need led was her signature, she blew up and told him Harry already had a contact to the Blacks. To say he was shocked was an understatement. Then he went to say that the Blacks were a dark family and that they would harm Harry. Lily got so mad that she declared that if he didn't leave that she will declare a blood war for the Potters. After that she left and went back to the Blacks and cried herself to sleep with Harry hugged closed to her. For weeks Kat tried to cheered her up and it worked some, Harry was what really cheered her upped that Regulus didn't feel the need to send her to the doctors and have every one say that she must be proud to have the Boy-who-lived as a son even though James was the one to get rid of him. Albus has been trying to get in touch with her and get her to send Harry to Pentuna and trying to break the marriage contract. Molly sent a holler for not accepting Harry to marry her daughter. Harry the whole timed stayed with his mother or was playing with Star who was 6 mouths old now and able to sit up on her own. Lily was now 7 mouths pregnant and Harry was a year and 5 mouths old. While this is going on Sirius was sent to prison and the 2 families were trying to get him out and all they were able to get him was a trial. That was enough for them and now they were waiting for the date. But for right now they were trying to live their life in happiness.

 **ANDTHEREYOUHAVEITTHEENDOFTHECHAPTERIHOPYOULIKEIT**

 **And their the chapter is done. Please vote for what the genders should be. And I'm really trying to make the chapter longer and I am doing it a little at a time. So Good-Bye for now.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everybody sorry for not updating the story but I couldn't get to the computer until now. Also the poll is up please vote. now on with the story. This chapter will have no conversation.**

 **RANDOMWORDSI'MTYPINGSTILLDON'TKOWHOWTODOALINEBREAKE**

Lily was really getting tired of Dumblesfuck. She also had a felling that she should write a will, and she always trusted her gut. So before she was due to the ministry she went to Gringotts. She shocked the goblins when she showed respect to them. When asked why Lily said that the goblins control the bank along with the money and she would be a fool to not see that. After getting that out of the way she wrote the will. She also made sure to make sure that it came out right out after her death and no one can seal it. Lily also made sure to set up a blood feud with Dumb-as-a-door if he tries to seal the will. The goblin had a laugh at this. They never liked Bumbles because he tries to get it to other people vaults, especially the orphans. Lily was pissed to find out that he tried to get into the Potter Vaults and calmed Harry's magical guardian. After all is said and done she want to the ministry for Sirius trial. It was four hours long and a lot of questions. Sirius was a free man. Lily grab him and portkey him to Regulus and Katherine's cottage. When Sirius seen it he fell in love with the place. The cottage was two stories and had five bedrooms, and it also had a finished basement. Sirius was happy that he was going to see his niece and godson again. When he walked in he saw little harry walking around talking in baby and regular words here and there. Star was crawling on the floor next to him. As soon as Harry saw him he screamed pa'foo and ran to him as Star sat down and lifted up her arms toward him. Sirius laugh and both of them up and walked toward the kitchen.

 **IAMAROBOTHEARMEROARIAMAMONSTERIAMSATANLOVEMEHEIPIMONFIRE**

Kat was really happy that Sirius was back, she was also glad that the children loved him. She looked over at lily. She was glad that Lily was over depression and getting over James' death. She is finally laughing and she started to sing old lullabies to Harry. Kat, Regulus, and Lily were started to talk about making the kids go to another school. A night after the kids go to bed ask Sirius his opinion on the matter. He also thinks the kids should go to another school. The next day Kat and Lilly go and take Star and Harry of the Hogwarts list and are now looking for other schools across the world. So far they found one in Greece, Canada, Russia, and America. Looking at the government there and their stance there, as they got in contact with Rumus, and each government had nothing against creatures as long as they don't attack someone on purpose. They knew that sometimes they can't control themselves. They also looked at the courses of the schools and they crossed off the one in Russia because of one of the courses tought the students how to kill and seduce anyone.

 **HIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIIAMHERESOYOUHAVETOLOVEMEHAHAHAHA**

Sirius was glad to be free from prison. He still sad about James but he had to be strong. So when they asked about sending the kids he agreed because he knew that Dumbles was not the one to get him a trial liked he claimed. Lily told him she and his brother and his sister-in-law got the trial and Dumblefuck kept trying to stop them. He can't wait to see Rumus again as they were lovers. So they went school hunting and got the facts Sirius flud to Remus they had a happy reunion that are not suitable for kids. When they came back Rumus suggested the kids get blood to determine if they have any other vaults. Three days later they were sitting in a inheritance room. Harry is the heir to Gryffindor, Slytherin, Potter, Evans (who apparently was a pure-blood family) and the D'ark family's. Star was heiress to the Blacks (if Sirius doesn't have kids), the Remear, Gallesha, and the A'tear family's. These were powerful families in there time. They went home with light hearts, and the knowledge that only Star and Harry can enter those vaults. Lily was approaching her last mouth of pregnancy. She won't tell what the gender will be. Harry is now one year and seven mouths old. Star is eight mouths and is starting to walk around everywhere. She has taken to leading Harry around to all over the house. The adults found it cute and has taken as many pictures as they can of the children together. They alao have deen showing signs of strong magic. Whenever Star gets upset Harry tries to cheer her up by doing magic and vica-versa. Harry has a real mishtive side going that he pranks everyone, but Star. Star seems more knowledgeable and helps Harry set the pranks up. Well that's what the adults think. Then one night Lily went into labor. They were all in the lobby when a nurse came and told them they can now see her.

 **LINEBREAKITISTHEENDOFTHECHAPTERIAMLISTINGTOMUSIC**

 **And I'm done with the chapter. In the lead is a little girl with 1 point. I am also going to write another story and post it soon. So leave a coment and VOTE. Peace out for now. Death' 15 is out.**


	6. I am sorry

_**SORRY!**_ **I haven't updated in awhile, but I'm not able to continue the story until some votes for what the baby/s gender going to be. Right now it is a tie between Girl, Twin Girls, and a boy. So I am asking the readers to come and vote. I would like to also think the people who reviewed. I'll try and slow this story down. As for why I was going to fast I was trying to get them into the school year. Now as for how a 2 year old can prank. It's one word... MAGIC. And again I am sorry for going to fast.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Thank you for the people who voted now let's red to find out.**

 **IRULETHEWORLDSOYOUMUSTBOWDOWNTOMEHAHAHAHA*COUGH***

As they walk into the room they see Lily holding a little pink blanket. Kat walked over to her side and sat Harry down on the bed. She then proceeded to look over the little one. From what she could see the baby had Lily's red hair. Kat couldn't see her eye color as she had them close.

"What's her name?" asked Regulus

"I was thinking about Flora" replied Lily.

"It's such a pretty name" Sirius said.

They all Just sat and passed Flora around as Lily hold Harry. Flora finally woke up and they saw her Hazel eye color.

"You know she is the opposite of Harry" Remus said.

That got everyone laughing. And what they said is true. Flora looked like her mother with her father's eye color. Harry looked like his father with his Mother's eye color. After awhile everyone left Lily and Flora. They had to wait a few days before they came back. When they did get back Sirius moaned that the house was going to be over run with girls one day. He nearly got brained with a frying pan for that comment.

 **TIMESKIPTIMESKIPLETSSEEWHATTHEFUTUREHOLDSSHALLWEHAHAHAHAHAHA**

A few months went by and Flora continue to grow. She loved it when people read to her. Regulus was tempted to talk with his wife later. But later that night Katherine beat him to the punch.

"I want another baby"

"Really?"

"Yes. Just seeing Flora made me think. And I do want our family to grow"

"I think Star would like a younger sibling"

They had a fun night. They were lucky for silencing charms as they probably would have everyone in the house awake. The next morning they woke up late and headed down stairs at lunch time. When they got to the kitchen Sirius looked up and started to wiggle his eye brows. Remus just hit hi in the back of the head with a spoon, witch got a small 'ouch' from the dog man. Lily came in holding Flora with Harry and Star holding each of her legs.

"Any reason you were up late?" asked Sirius.

"Kat and I were thinking about having another child" Regulus simply replied.

That had them all shocked for a moment, but they were happy for the couple.

"I need to go to Gringotts to deal with that old coot from trying to take James' invisibility cloak again" Lily said after lunch was finished.

 **IAMASHARKIAMABUNNYIAMAUNICORNIAMTHERULEROFTHEWORLDLOVEMEEEEEE**

Lily didn't come back. A Death Eater corner her and wanted revenge against Harry because he, as well as everyone, believed Harry took down Moldy shorts. Dumbles tried to take harry but they will came out and so did the blood feud. After the funeral they worked twice a hard to find a good school outside of Hogwarts. They decided to go with the one in...

 **MEMAYMAMOMOOICANSINGIAMASRIENIWILLHIPMOTIZINGYOUWITHMYVOICE**

 **I know this is not as long as the other ones. I tried to make it longer, but I'm having writer's block. Hope you like it. Review. ~LOVE~ me.**


	8. Must read

**I am sorry but for now I can't continue writing this as a have a major writers block for this story. When I over come over this block I will continue this story. But If one of you want to to continue this for me I want you to message me. If you don't I will try to write the next charter for the story. If you adopt this from me I don't want you to change much of the story. I will try to get back to Little Things Change the Future when I can.**


End file.
